Robin
It is a Batman fan fiction show that shows what happens when Robin and Batgirl are on their own now. Season 1-The season is centered on Joker planning revenge,which started with Batman's death.The Jokerz here are the first Jokerz from Batman Beyond.Also,the Kabuki Twins are now working for Harley Quinn.There are also villains that are added.And,almost every villain has minions or henchmen.Batwoman and Green Arrow had a relationship that lasts throughout the show. Note:Robin is taller than Batgirl in this series.And,Batgirl has her "The Batman" outfit but she is a bit taller in this show. 1.Batman's Death, Part 1-Joker had kidnapped Batman and later,Batman was killed. 2.Batman's Death, Part 2-Robin and Batgirl sends Joker to jail. 3.Two-Face's Ultimate Crime-Robin,Blue Beetle,and Batgirl must stop Two-Face's crime. 4.Zoom In,Zoom Out-Robin and Batgirl helped Flash in defeating Professor Zoom. 5.Joker's New Target, Part 1-Robin,Batgirl,and Green Arrow must save Batwoman from Joker,who escaped in jail. 6.Joker's New Target, Part 2-Robin,Batgirl,and Green Arrow finally saved Batwoman from Joker. 7.Destruction of Atlantis-Robin and Batgirl pays a visit to Atlantis.But,Aquaman asked help because Black Manta has invaded his homeland. 8.The Great Brain Robbery-Monsieur Mallah and Mutant Gorillas broke out of prison and freed Brain and Dream Parasites from the cryogenics lab.Robin,Batgirl,and Speedy later spoiled their plan. 9.Clash of The Deadly Trio-Robin,Batgirl,and Red Tornado puts Silver Cyclone,Owlman,and Blue Bowman to jail. 10.Stranded-Robin,Batgirl,and Metamorpho gets stranded on Dinosaur Island,but later,they met Fire and Ice.They later met Gentleman Ghost who wants to rule Dinosaur Island. 11.A New Plan of Joker-Batgirl and Zatanna encounter Clayface and Man-Bat,so Robin must save them. 12.The Downfall-Joker and the Jokerz summons their villain recruits. 13.The Ultimate League-The big battle occured in Joker's lair.In the end,Joker has been sent in jail while the other villains have been frozen. Season 2 There is a new gang of Jokerz composed of Delia Dennis,Deidre Dennis,Ghoul,Chucko,Woof,and Bonk.The old Jokerz remain.The Jokerz are not to be confused with New Jokerz.Also,the season focuses on Professor Zoom's revenge on Flash,Kid Flash,and Geezer Flash.Batman and Hawkgirl are also shown to have a relationship with each other. Note:The leader of the Rogues is Professor Zoom. 14.Bane Has Reformed-Bane is on the loose.And later,a bigger problem happened.General Zod and his army of Kryptonite Monsters took over Metropolis.Later,Bane helps Robin and Batgirl in saving Metropolis with Superman and Supergirl. 15.The Mysterious Time Walker-Chronos freed the Jokerz and hired the New Jokerz.Robin,Batgirl,and Black Canary traveled to the future to stop Chronos in ruling it.After Chronos failed,he,his Jokerz,and his New Jokerz traveled to present time with the heroes following them.But,it is an epic fail because he,his Jokerz,and his New Jokerz have been surrounded by policemen. 16.Big Christmas-Hawkgirl invited Robin and Batgirl to celebrate Christmas in Washington D.C. at her headquarters.The next day,Fun Haus ruined Christmas. 17.The Outbreak of Flash's Rogues-Flash's rogues broke out of jail.And,the three speedsters have a hard time putting them back to jail. 18.Date With Destiny-When they fought,Harley Quinn demanded Robin to have a prom night with Deidre Dennis.Robin has no choice but to accept the deal because Delia Dennis got Batgirl as captive and the only way for her to freed is to accept the deal. 19.The Gorilla Grudge-Professor Zoom summoned Gorilla Grodd. 20.Trust-Professor Zoom acts like a hero to earn the trust of the other heroes so he can hypnotize and make them his slaves.But,the Justice Society of America stopped his tomfoolery. 21.Magic Land of Abra Kadabra-Professor Zoom summoned Abra Kadabra to turn Gotham City into a scary forest.But,Zatanna counters his magic in the end,causing Gotham City to turn back to normal again. 22.The Weather Wizard of Oz-Professor Zoom summoned Weather Wizard next. 23.Checkmate!-Robin,and some other male heroes are warped to another dimension,which is for playing chess. 24.Next Move-Professor Zoom made his next move. 25.The Takeover, Part 1-Professor Zoom escaped from jail,but he is now quicker than ever.He pulled off all the stops to defeat the heroes and take over Gotham City. 26.The Takeover, Part 2-Professor Zoom is defeated and sent back to jail.The good news is,he will have a prison cell made up of metal alloy. Season 3 There are new enemies,and the season focuses on Blue Beetle's adversaries having revenge against him.Blue Beetle and Huntress are also shown to have a relationship with each other. 27.Business Mongul-There is a new businessman named Mongul Lloyd,and later,Robin,and Batgirl, found out that it was Mongul. 28.Spellbound-Circe returned and turned people into animals again,but in the end,Hippolyta came to banish her on Earth,forever. 29.Serious Problems-Robin and Batgirl team up with Huntress and Question in stopping a reccuring crime on Royale Bank. 30.A Visit to the Watchtower-Robin and Batgirl became part of the Justice League Unlimited,for the first time! 31.Cadmus-Cadmus launched attacks against the Justice League Unlimited. 32.Brainiac's Invasion-Brainiac invaded Metropolis with his army of Brainiac Robots and Brainiac Aliens. 33.Back With A Vengeance-Blue Beetle's adversaries are back with a vengeance. 34.Silverback's Revenge-Silverback was assigned by Scarlet Scarab to take down Blue Beetle. 35.Attack Of The Gordanians-Whilst stopping a Gordanian Invasion,Robin met Starfire,Raven,Cyborg,and Beast Boy.When Batgirl came to help them,she became jealous of Starfire.